Without Annabeth
by booklover1381
Summary: The war with Gaea is over, and Annabeth has died during it. Percy has promised to bring Annabeth back, and is trying to find a way to do that. Don't worry at the end of this fanfic they will be back together.
1. Chapter 1

**Percy's Perspective**

I looked around. The war with the giants is now over. The seven ,Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel and me, had defeated the giants. The war was now over. I smiled. I looked around trying to spot Annabeth, but I couldn't find her.

"Percy!" I heard Piper yell. I turned around. I expected her to be smiling since the war was over, but she wasn't. She was instead crying. I frowned.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Piper shook her head. "It's not me! It's her! Annabeth she's hurt!" She started to run the way she had came from, gesturing for me to follow her. I started to run. What had happened to Annabeth? We stopped when we got to Jason, Leo, Frank and Hazel. They were all lying around the lifeless figure of Annabeth.

"Annabeth!" I yelled and ran to her side. She looked at me. Blood was coming out of her stomach. I took her hand.

"What happened?" I asked shakily. She gave me a sad smile.

"Wasn't careful enough," she mumbled. "A giant hit me in the stomach. Percy I'm sorry."

"Annabeth you can't die!" I cried. "What will I do without you?"

"Percy, you will eventually move one. Find another girl. Get married. Have kids. You'll be able to build something permanent with someone else."

"But I wanted that one person to be you!" I cried. "Annabeth, I can't imagine leaving without you! You promised me that you would never leave me Annabeth!" Tears started to stream down her eyes.

"Percy, I'm sorry," her breathing was now getting faster. She stared into my eyes. "I love you." She kissed me softly on the lips and I kissed back. When I drew back from the kiss, Annabeth's eyes were closed and she had stopped breathing.

"I love you too." This was the first time I had confessed my love for her, and she didn't even hear it.

"And Annabeth," I whispered. "I promise to bring you back. I promise on the River Styx." I laid down beside her. I couldn't imagine not seeing her beautiful intelligent gray eyes ever again, the way her hair shined in the sunlight, the way she would roll her eyes whenever I did something stupid or her beautiful smile which would always make my day better. I would never see any of those things ever again. If I tried hard enough, I could imagine her being sleep. Like if I touched her cheek her beautiful eyes would instantly open and then she would smile at me. But no.

Gaea was gone, and so was Annabeth.

**Hi guys! Don't worry at the end of this fanfic, Percy and Annabeth will be back together. I promise. Also, please send me reviews, it will only take a minute. I have also written this fanfic called "Percy's biggest what if". It's a story about after the giant war. Go check it out. And please send me reviews! Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy's Perspective**

_1 week later…_

Nico has advised me to write a letter to Annabeth, so he can take it to the Underworld and give it to her. He isn't sure if he is going to be able to get the letter to her but he said he would try. At first I didn't agree to write a letter, because I didn't like to be reminded of what happened. Sometimes if I tried hard enough, I could imagine Annabeth, walking into my cabin and kissing me softly on the lips. After a couple of days, I decided to write the letter. It's better than just laying in my bed waiting for Annabeth to come through the door. Something that will never happen again. So yeah this is the letter that I wrote to her:

_Dear Wise girl_

_It's still hard for me to believe what happened to you. You didn't deserve to die, you never did. I have spent most of time in my cabin. I can't handle being outside, where everyone gives me sad smile and tells me that they are sorry. In my cabin, I can at least imagine that it was just a bad nightmare. There isn't really anyone that can comfort me. Piper sometimes comes and visits me. She is one of the only people that I ever talk to. She's the only one that really knows how I feel. I don't really like to go in the water anymore because it reminds me of our underwater kiss, one of the best times of my life. Remember when we went to the stables in the Argo II where I told you about my plans for the future? Well, those weren't my only plans. After the war was over, I had decided to propose to you, but I never got to because life decided to be cruel. Every night, I look up at the constellation that you had taught me years ago. My life is hopeless without you, Annabeth. There is no one to guide me. You were always the one with the plans, and now that you are gone, I am lost in the middle of street not knowing where to go. That's why I have decided to find a way to bring you back. Annabeth, I promise you I will find a way back to you. I promise it on the River Styx. And when I bring you back, you will be able to live the life you deserve to live._

_Sincerely_

_Percy._

I got the ring that I had bought for Annabeth, out of my pocket. The ring wasn't that fancy. The band was made out of celestial bronze and there was a diamond right in the middle. Now I might never be able to propose to her.

_No,_ I thought. _I will bring her back. I have to. _I rolled the paper and put the ring on my table. I looked for drachma in my pocket and eventually found one. I walked over to my fountain where there already was a rainbow. I made my offerings to the goddess Iris and wished to see Nico Di Angelo. After a couple of seconds , I could see Nico leaning on a tree.

"Nico," I said. He looked at me instantly. Alarmed.

"Percy," he whispered. "Did you write the letter?" I nodded.

"Yeah. I was wondering when you could come and get it."

"Oh," he said. "I can shadow travel there right now."

"Sounds good to me," I said. "So see you then." I walked back to my desk and got the letter. After a couple of seconds Nico was in my cabin.

"Hey Percy," he whispered. "Where's the letter?" I gave the letter to him.

"Do you really think that you'll be able to get the letter to her?" I asked. He nodded.

"I think," he answered. " But I'll try my best anyways." He looked around the room awkwardly. "So how are you?" I rolled my eyes. I had been asked that question a lot lately.

"I don't really think you would know how it feels when one of your loved ones die," I said furiously. He looked at me angrily.

"Really Percy?" he asked. "How about Bianca? How do you think I felt when she died?" He was now yelling. I looked down.

"Hey, I'm sorry," I said. "I didn't really mean it that way. It's just that everything seems hopeless since she…" Nico nodded.

"Yeah, I know how you feel," Nico whispered. "I'll guess I'll see you later Percy." He disappeared into the shadow. I laid down in my bed and covered my face with my hands. I had to find a way to bring her back, and I needed to find a way soon.

**Hey everyone, so I hope you guys will like this chapter and please send me reviews. It won't take that long. Just tell me if you like the story or not. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy's Perspective**

I opened the door to my mom's apartment. I had promised her that I would come and see her after the war. She doesn't know about what happened to Annabeth yet. And that's one of the reasons why I'm here. To tell her.

"Percy?" I heard my mom's voice. I turned around. She ran towards me and hugged me tightly.

"Percy! You are alive!" she said and then let me out of her grasp. "Why didn't you bring Annabeth?" she asked. Tears filled my eyes. I looked down. She took my hand.

"Percy, I'm so sorry," she said. I stared into her eyes. Tears were rolling down her cheek. She took me to the living room, where Paul was sitting.

"Percy!" he smiled. When he saw the state that we were in, the smile on his face disappeared. "Are you okay?" I shook my head. My mom took me to the couch.

"Percy, can you explain to us what happened?" I nodded and took a deep breath. I explained to her everything that happened. When I was done, my mom put her hand on my shoulder.

"Percy, I'm sorry," she said. I pushed her hand away and stood up.

"Sorry won't fix anything mom! Sorry won't bring her back! She's gone! She didn't deserve to die!" I yelled. I wiped the tears on my face away. "See you later mom." I then turned around and started to run out of her apartment as fast as I could.

When I got to Camp Half- Blood, I went straight to the Athena cabin. Luckily, no one was in the cabin. I walked towards Annabeth's bunk. There were still a few things left on her bed. Sheets of paper, pencils and some other things. I put all the things aside and laid in her bed. Her pillow smelled like the shampoo she used. Like lemon. Tears started to stream down my face. I put my hand under her pillow and found something. At first, I thought it was just another sheet of paper, but no. It was a photo of me and her. I remember when we took that photo. We took that picture a couple of days before I disappeared. I had my head in her lap, and her hands were going through my messy black hair. We were both smiling, it has been a long time since I had done that. Annabeth looked absolutely beautiful in that picture. Her hair was shining in the sunlight, and her eyes were glistening.

"Percy?" I heard a voice say. I looked up. It was Piper.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. She sighed.

"The same thing that you are doing," she answered. "I come here whenever I feel lonely. Before she died, I would always come to her. She would always make me feel better." I nodded**.**

"Yeah," I agreed. "She always had a plan. She never deserved to die." Piper nodded and rubbed her eyes.

"I would do anything to bring her back," I continued. "I just don't know what I can do. There has to be a way. There always is. I promised her, I would bring her back. Maybe I can switch my life for hers, so she can live instead of me." Piper shook her head.

"Percy, what would Annabeth do if she heard what your plan is?"she asked. I smiled sadly.

"She would frown at me and tell me how unwise of me it would be to do that." I said. "She might have even judo-flipped with me." Piper nodded.

"Yeah," she agreed. "And you wouldn't want a make a bet against Annabeth right?" I smiled.

"Yeah, you wouldn't," I said. "Unless you want your butt kicked!" We both laughed.

"Percy, do you think the gods can bring Annabeth back?" Piper asked. I frowned. I had never really thought of that. The gods would be able to bring her back! I looked at Piper, stunned,

"You're a genius!" I said. She looked at me, confused.

"What are you talking about?" she said.

"The gods can bring Annabeth back!" I said and stood up. Piper shook her head.

"Percy, even if they could they wouldn't," she said. I shook my head.

"After all I have done for them, that won't be too hard for them to do," I said and walked out of the cabin.

**Hey everyone! So how did you like this chapter? Send me a review and tell! I'll try to update soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Percy's Perspective**

I ran as fast as I could towards my car. Yeah, my own car. Poseidon had gotten it for me for my 16 birthday. I started the car and sped off towards the Empire State building. Why hadn't I ever thought of asking the gods? After all me and Annabeth have done for them, they would have to grant this small wish. I couldn't believe it. I was going to be able to see Annabeth again! When I got to the Empire State building, I parked my car and ran in. I went towards the guys who kept the key to the 600th floor.

"600th floor please," I said.

"No such.."

"Come on!" I complained. "This is not my first time here!" He looked up at me. He seemed to realize who I was, because he gave me the keys.

"You know what to do," he said. I nodded.

"Thanks," I said and went towards the elevators. I stepped into the elevator. What if Piper was right? What if the gods don't help? The gods don't usually do anything for us if it doesn't do them any good. I shook my head. I would soon find out, if the gods will help or not. The elevator doors opened. I've been to Olympus a lot of times, but still every time I come here, the place leaves me in awe. I look around. Annabeth had rebuilt some of the things here after the war against Kronos. She had done a great job. I walk towards the god's meeting place. The place where I will find an answer to my question.

All of the twelve Olympian gods were present. I stepped in slowly. The gods seemed to be having a conversation, I'm not sure about what though. Zeus was the first to notice me.

"Perseus Jackson?" he said. Everybody looked at me. "What are you doing here?" I bowed.

"I was wondering if you could do a something for me," I swallowed. "After all the things I've done." I looked around the room. Zeus gestured for me to continue.

"I was wondering if you could bring Annabeth back," I said. "After all the things we have done for you, that doesn't seem like a big favor." Poseidon sighed and stepped forward.

"Perseus, we can't," he said. "If we brought Annabeth back for you, tons of other demigods will come here and request for their loved ones to be brought back. We can't let that happen." I shook my head.

"After all she did for the whole world?" I yelled. "She risked her life during the war against Kronos! She risked her life during the war against Gaea, and you can't even bring her back! I need her in my life! I need to see her again!" Poseidon just sighed.

"Percy, I think you should go," he said. "This matter has already been discussed. I'm sorry." I shook my head. I didn't wipe the tears that were streaming down my face away. Piper was right. The gods only help when they get something in return.

"I will bring her back!" I yelled. "I will!" Poseidon just gave me a sad smile. I doubted that the gods even felt a little sympathy for Annabeth. They didn't even care, not even a bit.

I got into my car, and started the engine and then started to drive back to camp. The sun was starting to set. One time me and Annabeth had a picnic when the sun was setting. It was one of our first dates. We tried to act like a normal couple, but at the end of the day, we ended up having a water fight with me winning, obviously. One of the best days of my life. And I will never be able to see her again, because the gods decided to be cruel! Because they thought that bringing Annabeth back would do them no good!

I was too busy, thinking about Annabeth and how cruel the gods were not to bring her back, that I didn't notice the red light in front of me and passed it. But when I did notice, it was too late. A truck was coming right towards me from my left side and hit my car. My car went flying up and for some reason caught on fire. I got out of the car. Every part of my body hurt. I fell on the ground. I reached for the picture, that I had found earlier in Annabeth's cabin, that I had kept in my pocket. Is this the end of my life? Is this how my life will end? I looked at Annabeth in the picture. I'll be able to see her. I have missed her so much. The way she rolled her eyes, they way her eyes would shine in the sunlight, the way she smiled at me, the way she kissed me. I have missed everything about her. I put the picture over my heart and closed my eyes. I will see her again.

"I'm coming Wise girl," I whispered. "I'm coming."

**First of all, I AM NOT DONE WITH THIS FANFIC! I have a lot of more chapters to post, so don't think that I'm done. Just wanted to thank all of you who did send me reviews. Thank you so much! So please everyone, send me reviews! It really does help! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Percy's Perspective**

I opened my eyes. Wait… how am I alive? Was it possible that someone had brought me to the hospital, and I had survived? I looked around. I was in this place with a bunch of furious people… no not people, more like souls. They were transparent, I could see through them easily. I looked at myself, and just like everyone else, I was transparent too. I was dead. I remembered my first quest, where we me, Annabeth and Grover had came here. At that time I could never imagine myself dying in a car crash. Getting killed by a monster was normal for a demigod, but a car crash? No. I walked over to the desk where Charon was sitting. He looked up at me.

"Perseus Jackson right?" he said. "The guy who I last time saw and said that he had died in a bathtub." I scratched the back of my neck nervously.

"That's me," I said. "But this time I'm dead for real." He nodded.

"Oh I can see," he said. "That girl, Annabeth, I saw her too." My eyes widened when I heard Annabeth's name.

"You saw her?" I asked. "How was she?". I know that asking how she was ,was stupid, but hey, Annabeth does call me Seaweedbrain for a reason.

"As good as a dead person can ever be," Charon chuckled. He got of his seat and walked over to the elevator. "Come on, you should get going." I frowned.

"Don't you want drachmas or anything?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Lord Hades said that you can go for free," he explained. "And he wasn't in a really good mood, so I decided to do what he told me to." I nodded and followed him into the elevator, but I felt uneasy. Why would Hades want to help me? I didn't know, and I don't think I ever will. For the rest of the trip, Charon complained about how he hadn't gotten a pay raise from Hades. I told him that we had told Hades about him wanting a pay raise and that Hades had probably forgotten.

"Anyways," Charon said. "You'll be going to Elysium, no surprise there. After all that is where every hero goes to when they die." I nodded.

"So Annabeth is there too?" I asked. Charon rolled his eyes.

"Like I said," he explained. "Every hero goes to Elysium, so yes. She is there." I nodded. I would be seeing a lot of people there. Annabeth, Selina, Charles, Bianca, Zoe and Luke. I wondered if any of them had chose rebirth, I hoped that Annabeth hadn't. The elevator doors opened and I got out.

He pointed at one of the emptiest lanes."So just go through that lane over there and you'll get to Elysium." I smiled.

"Thanks," I said. He shrugged.

"No problem," he cleared his throat and left. I walked through the lane which would lead to Elysium. It was sad how not a lot people were going through this lane. Are there really not much people who do good things during their lives? When I had came here when I was 12, I had wished to go to Elysium when I die, and my wish came true. Suddenly, I heard someone yell my name.

"Percy?!" I looked up and saw Selina standing on the other side of the lane. I smiled and ran to her. I was happy that she had gotten to go to Elysium, she did die as a hero. She hugged me for a few seconds and then drew back.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I got into a car crash," I explained. She frowned.

"A car crash?" she said. "That's not what I had expected. Annabeth will sure be mad when she sees you." I smiled. A few days ago, I would have thought that seeing Annabeth again would be impossible, but I will actually get to see her.

"So do you know where she is?" I asked. She smiled and nodded. She gestured for me to follow her and I did. I hadn't noticed this before, but Selina wasn't transparent, and neither was I.

"Selina," I said. "Why aren't we transparent anymore?" She shrugged.

"Not sure," she answered. "No one in Elysium is transparent. I'm guessing, that only people that aren't in Elysium are transparent." I nodded.

"So have you seen anyone else here that you know?" She nodded.

"I have seen Charles, Annabeth and that girl that joined the hunters, Bianca. I never saw Luke, but I have heard that he chose to be reborn." I nodded. I wasn't surprised that Luke had chose to be reborn. I'm guessing he was mad at himself for the choices that he had made in the past, and wanted to forget everything.

"There she is," Selina said. I looked at where she was pointing, and saw Annabeth. She was wearing the tank top and the shorts that she was wearing the last time I saw her , but they weren't bloody or anything. She had her hair in a messy ponytail and I could tell that she was deeply in thought. When Selina yelled her name, her eyes instantly darted towards us. Her eyes widened and a smile appeared on her face when she saw me.

"Percy!" she yelled and she then started to run towards me.

**Hi everyone. First of all thanks to all of you who do send me reviews. Those people are horseloverhasajarofdirt and the two guests that sent me reviews. I also wanted to say that the part about people not being transparent in Elysium, I had made up. I don't know if it's true or not. So yeah, please send me reviews and thanks to all who do.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Percy's Perspective**

Annabeth started to run towards me. I smiled and opened my arms. She jumped into them and put her arms around my neck. We kissed. I had missed her so much. I could feel tears roll down her cheek. I pulled back from the kiss, and wiped the tears away with my thumb. All of sudden, she got this mad look in her eyes. She grabbed my arm and judo-flipped me. She then put her knee on my chest.

"Some things never change," I said smirking. She had to try hard not to smile.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" she yelled. "What happened to you Percy? You're supposed to be up there living your life, not down here!" I sighed.

"How could I live without you, Annabeth? Without you, there was no one to save me each time from dying," I said. She got up and offered me her hand. I took it and stood beside her.

"So you got killed by a monster?" she asked, frowning. I scratched the back of my neck. I knew Annabeth would get mad if she found out that I had died in a _car crash._ I swallowed.

"No, not during a fight," I answered. She raised an eyebrow and gestured for me to continue.

"Well, I had went to Olympus to talk to the gods and make a deal with them to bring you back. As expected, they did not agree. So on the way back to camp, I was really angry and didn't notice the red light," I took a deep breath. "The next thing I knew, a truck was coming right towards me." Her eyes grew wide.

"PERSUES JACKSON!" she yelled. "You got into a car crash?!" I closed my eyes. I was prepared to be slapped or something by Annabeth, but surprisingly nothing happened. I opened my eyes. She had stumped her foot down on the ground.

"Gods your cute when you're worried!" she muttered. I smiled. She was starting to calm down. She gave me a small smile and then hugged me again tightly. I hugged back.

"Seaweedbrain, I missed you so much," she whispered. I stroked her hair.

"Trust me, I have missed you more," I replied.

"Not possible," She answered. I smiled and then kissed her full on the lips. Gods, it had been a long time since I had kissed this girl. Unfortunately, our kiss was interrupted by Selina, who was squealing and running around in circles. We both looked at Charles Beckondorf. He smiled and muttered sorry. We walked towards the two of them. Selina looked at us apologetically.

"Sorry, I had forgotten that you became a couple after the war," she said. "You know because I… died before that." We both nodded. I put my arm around Annabeth's waist, pulling her closer to me. Selina grinned.

"Well it's going to take me a long time to get used to this!" she squealed.

"Once an Aphrodite girl, always an Aphrodite girl," I said. We all laughed.

"Well, I guess we'll leave you two," Charles said. "See you guys later!" They waved and left me and Annabeth alone. I took her hand.

"Well, what are your plans?" I said. She looked at me with her beautiful gray eyes.

"As much as I hate seeing you down here, because you… died," she said awkwardly. "I think we should celebrate our reunion. After all have found a way back to each other, once again." I smiled.

"That's the wisest thing I've heard all day," I answered. She rolled her eyes and led the way. I looked around. Surprisingly, Elysium looked… normal. I mean the place looked just like New York, but not as crowded. Annabeth led me to a house which was painted sea green, like the color of my eyes. I smirked.

"Why this color?" I asked, trying my best not to smile. She blushed.

"Oh shut up," she muttered. She opened the door and gestured for me to go inside and I did as she said. The house wasn't that big. When you entered the house, the kitchen was to your left. If you continued straight down, you would reach the living room. On the left side of the living room, was the small bedroom which had the bathroom in it. When I entered the bedroom my mouth fell open in awe. Half of each wall was painted blue and gray. Blue the bottom half of the wall and gray the top half. On the gray half was an owl and on the blue half of the wall was a trident.

"Annabeth," I said. "This is amazing." She smiled.

"I'm glad you like it," she said. "The building wasn't built by me, but I did get to design it myself." She looked down at the floor.

"This is how I would have designed _our _house if we ever shared one." She whispered quietly that I could barely hear her. "This is how our house would have been if we were still alive."

**Hi guys! So how did you like this chapter? I also need your opinion. I've decided to write a series of one shots of Percabeth after this Fanfic is over. Do you think I should do that? Please send me reviews, it doesn't take that long. It really does support me when you send reviews. And thanks to the people who already do. I'll try my best to update soon. Bye! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Percy's Perspective**

A few days had passed in Elysium. Well, I'm not sure, it's hard to keep track of time down here. It's kind of like Tartarus but you don't have to fight a monster every minute or two and it was way more peaceful. To be honest, it was kind of depressing. I had gotten so used to killing monsters every day that living peacefully seemed abnormal. I missed my old life. The life where me and Annabeth would have to kill a monster every day. The life where we had to go on quests and try to save the world. That life was over, well… not really. There is another way to have that life back. Rebirth.

Annabeth took my hand. We were just walking along Elysium, trying to see if we recognized anybody. I had asked her if she had gotten the letter that I had sent her and she said she did. I searched for the ring in my pocket and then realized I had left it in my cabin, on my desk. I silently cursed. I know you might be thinking why I would need the ring since I'm dead and all, so I'll give a quick explanation. As you may have guessed, I was planning on proposing to Annabeth. I had thought about that since the time we talked about our future in the stables of Argo II. I knew from that moment that I needed her in my life. I needed her to be mine, but the world decided to be cruel and took her away from me even before I had the chance to propose. I would have proposed to her if I had the ring with me right now. I mean there is no rule against proposing to someone when you're dead. Even if there was I wouldn't have cared anyways. If I just had that stupid ring!

"Seaweed brain, what are you thinking about?" Annabeth asked.

"Me thinking? Is that even possible?" I joked. "Aren't you the one that usually does the thinking?" She smiled.

"Most of the times," she answered. "But apparently not this time. But what are you really thinking about?"

"You," I answered. Half of that was true. I was thinking about our future. Actually, the future we _could_ have had. She smiled again. She pointed at a bench.

"Want to sit down?" she asked. I nodded.

"Sounds good to me," I answered. Before I had came down here, I had never thought that there would be things like a bench down here. I find it abnormal, but my whole life had been like that, so I was used to it. We headed towards the bench and sat down. I put my arm around her waist and she put her head on my shoulder. I started to stroke her hair.

"Percy, do you miss living up there?" Annabeth asked, pointing up. I sighed.

"I do miss the times when we were together up there," I answered. "But the times without you, I don't miss."

"Percy be honest," she said. "You must miss it a little bit." I shook my head.

"Not even a little bit." I answered. She sighed.

"Percy why did you want to visit the gods?" she asked.

"Well I thought that since we had helped them with the war they would bring you back," I replied. "But I was wrong. They wouldn't do anything that didn't get them something in return. I just wanted to see you again so badly, but they didn't find that as a good reason." Annabeth frowned. I could tell that she was thinking about something important, and it had to do something with my encounter with the gods.

"Something wrong?" I asked. She shook her head. I don't know why she didn't want to tell me.

"Sometimes I feel like it's my fault that you died." Annabeth said. "Like if I had been more careful and hadn't died, you would have been still alive. Both of us would have." I took her face in my hands. I could see tears forming in her eyes.

"Annabeth, it wasn't your fault," I reassured her. "Life isn't fair. You never deserved to die. You never did." I kissed her full on the lips. After a few seconds she laid her head on my chest.

"Annabeth, do _you _missing living up there?"I asked. She nodded.

"I do. I miss everybody," she answered. "It's just not the same down here. Everything is too perfect. You know what I mean?" I nodded.

"There is always rebirth," I said. Her eyes grew wide.

"Percy, you know that if we choose rebirth we won't remember each other?" she said. I nodded sadly.

"I know, but if it makes you happy," I answered. "I would do it. I know that you really miss living up there." She sighed.

"Seaweed brain, as long as I'm with you," she said. "I'm okay." I

"Together right?" I smiled.

"Together," she smiled back. We just sat there enjoying each other's warmth, but after a few seconds, things started to get blurry. I looked around.

"Annabeth, why is everything getting blurry?" I asked. She opened her eyes and looked around.

"Percy, what are you…" Annabeth's eyes grew wide when she looked at me. I looked at her, confused.

"Percy, you're fading!" she said. I looked at my hands. She was right, I was fading.

"What?! What's happening?" I asked, shocked. Annabeth blinked a few times.

"You told me that Charon said that Hades said that you could pass for free, without waiting or paying right?" she asked. I nodded. She continued. "You also told me that you asked the gods for you to see me again." I again nodded. "It makes sense now, Percy! You're going back!" I looked at her, confused.

"What?" I asked.

"This is the god's gift!" she explained. "That you get to see me again! You're not dead Percy! You get to go back up there and live your life!" I shook my head. This could not be happening!

"No!" I yelled. "No this can't happen! I'm not leaving you!" Tears started to stream down Annabeth's face. She hugged me tight and kissed me on the lips.

"Take care Seaweed brain," she said. "Live your life, Percy. I will always be down here waiting." I cupped her cheek, and kissed her again.

"I love you, Percy," she whispered.

"I love you too," I said. All of sudden everything disappeared and turned white. I blinked a few times. No… it was some sort of a light.

"Percy?!" I heard someone yell. I looked at where the voice was coming from. It was my mother. She ran towards the bed that I was on. I was apparently in a hospital. Someone probably had called the ambulance when I had gotten into that accident. My mother took my hand.

"Percy! Thank the gods you're alive! We were all scared!" My mom said. I didn't say anything, I just stared. My mom looked me in the eyes. I could tell she was concerned.

"Percy, are you okay?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Annabeth," I whispered. That was all I needed to say.

**Hi guys! First of all, ****I AM NOT DONE WITH THIS FANFIC YET****, so don't think that this was the ending. I also wanted to thank three people for all their support. Those three people are: RevolutionLover, debo bertie and horseloverhasajarofdirt. Thank you all so much!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Percy's Perspective**

Life isn't fair. It has never been like that, well not for me. I was right. Someone had called an ambulance when they had seen the accident that had happened. I wish they hadn't. That way I would have still been with Annabeth. My mom had told me that the doctors had thought that there was no way I would return. Unfortunately, they were wrong. I had assumed that the gods had something to do with this. They probably had thought that I would have liked it more if I was alive and had seen Annabeth one more time! If they just hadn't helped, I would have still been with Annabeth!

"Percy?" My mom whispered. I hadn't realized that a few tears were streaming down my face. I wiped them away quickly. My mom took my hand.

"Percy, I'm so sorry," she said. I just shook my head. I hadn't said anything since I had woken up. I would just murmur Annabeth's name once in a while.

"Percy, the doctors said that you could go home today," my mother explained. "Do you want to come home with us, or go back to camp?"

"Camp," I whispered. If I went home with my mom, she would keep on checking on me every minute or two, but in camp I could stay in my cabin where I could be alone.

"Percy what happened down there?" my mom asked. "Percy you haven't talked much since you had woken up. You need to tell me what happened." I looked her in the eyes.

"If it wasn't for the gods I would have died," I explained. "I was dead but the gods brought me back. And while I was in the process of dying I saw Annabeth." My mom just nodded. Tears had filled her eyes.

"Percy, I know it's a hard thing for you to do but, you are going to have to get over her one day," My mother said sadly. "That's what she would have wanted from you."

"You don't understand mom!" I yelled. "I had promised to keep her safe! "I would rather have myself dead than her!" My mom just shook her head.

"Percy, both of you had promises your own promises I'm sure," she whispered. "I'm sure both of you would have wanted yourself dead rather than the other…"  
"And she kept her promise," I interrupted her. "She kept her promise to keep me alive rather than herself. But I broke mine." My mom just shook her head.

"No Percy! Her death wasn't even your fault!" My mom cried.

"No mom! You don't know anything about that!" I yelled. "I had told her to stay back while I went to fight one of the strongest giants! She wanted to come with me but I didn't want her to get hurt! I thought her staying back would be safer, but I was wrong! During my fight she had gone to fight another giant by herself and that's when my world fell apart! If I had let her come with me she would have still been alive!" I took a deep breath. "It was all my fault." My mom was now crying.

"Percy she was like a daughter to me. Her death makes me sad too," she whispered. "But one day you will have to get over her." I closed my eyes.

"Every time I look at the sea, it reminds me of our underwater kiss. Every time I see gray clouds, it reminds me of her beautiful gray eyes. Every time I look at the stars it reminds me of the constellations that she had taught me. And every day when I wake I expect to see her beautiful face smiling down at me," I said. "But every day I'm wrong." My mom just cried harder.

"I know Percy! I know!" she cried. "But she would have wanted you to live your life." I sighed.

"But she was my life, mom. She was the reason I woke up every day," I said. "And she's gone." My mom sat down on the chair beside me. A couple of seconds later, Paul came in. When he saw what a mess my mother was in, he walked over to her and hugged her tight.

"Percy, some people are wanting to see out there," Paul whispered. "I think they're the Olympians. Do you think you'll be able to go and talk to them?" I nodded and thanked him. I stood up and walked towards the door. I had never noticed this before, but there was a sign above the door. The sign said:

Good Things Will All End One Day, But Some Will End Sooner Than Others.

**Hi guys! This chapter was really sad, I cried through it. Thanks for all of you who sent me reviews again. Special thanks to dogbiscuit1967, horseloverhasajarofdirt, debo bertie and RevolutionLover! Thanks for all the reviews! Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Percy's Perspective**

I walked out of the room that I had been staying in for the past few days. Four people were waiting for me outside of the room. I recognized them immediately as Zeus, Poseidon, Hades and Athena. I bowed and cleared my throat to let them know that I was there. They all stared at me at once. Zeus looked annoyed to be here, I don't think he even felt a little sympathy for Annabeth. I could tell that Poseidon was sad about what had happened because of the sad smile he gave me. Hades just look tired, but what surprised me the most was Athena's expression. I could tell that she been crying lately because of the of her red eyes. It looked like she hadn't gotten much sleep either. When she caught me staring, she frowned and gave me the 'I hate you so much' look. I tried my best to ignore her.

"Perseus," my dad said. "How are you doing?" I snorted.

"Do I even need to answer that?" I said coldly. "That's the most stupid question anyone can ever ask!"

"And I have to deal with his stupid questions everyday!" Athena muttered. My dad frowned at her. I could tell he was trying to come up with a comeback, and I also knew that if someone didn't stop them soon, World War III would begin.

"Anyways," I said. "Why are you all here?"

"Well, we thought you would want an explanation for what happened," Zeus said. "But if you don't, it's fine. I would rather not waste my time here."

"Well, actually I would like an explanation for what you did," I said. What kind of a stupid reason could they have?

"Well," Hades said. "You told us that you wanted to see Annabeth again, and we let you do that as a gift from us. You should be thankful that I let you pass for free. Usually you have to pay Charon a few drachmas…"

"So that was supposed to be a gift?!" I yelled. "If you had brought her back, I would have counted as a gift!"

"Percy, we already told you why we couldn't do that," my father said. I rolled my eyes.

"Well you could have just let me stay dead!" I yelled. "That would have been way better than living up here without her!" Poseidon just shook his head.

"Percy we couldn't have you dead.." my dad was saying, but I interrupted him.

"Oh yeah," I said. "Then you would have no one to go on quests to retrieve a lightning bolt or save the world from going under chaos!" Zeus took a step forward, I could tell he was super angry.

"Well maybe I can kill you right now and everything will be solved!" Zeus thundered. Poseidon put a hand on his shoulder.

"Brother," he whispered. "Give him a break, he has been through a lot." Zeus frowned but did as Poseidon said.

"Well Perseus Jackson," Hades said. "I think our work is done here. Try to enjoy your life, because it could be worse." I snorted. I wondered what he meant by my life being worse than it already is. As far as I could tell, my life couldn't get any worse.

"It's time for us to leave now, son," Poseidon said. "Take care Percy."

"You can all go," Athena said. I had forgotten that she was also here. "I need to talk with Percy, alone." All three of the gods nodded and disappeared. Athena faced me. She cleared her throat.

"I've heard that you had had plans to propose to Annabeth," Athena said. I sighed.

"I _did _ have plans, but they got ruined," I answered.

"Well it was nice of you to let her mother know," she spat. My eyes grew wide.

"Why would you even care?!" I yelled. "I doubt it that you even care that she died!"

"Don't you dare say that! I do care!" she yelled. "She was my favourite daughter!" I shook my head.

"If you did care, you wouldn't have sent her on that quest to find that giant statue of you where she could have gotten killed earlier!"

"I was fighting my Roman's side you idiot!I didn't know what I was doing!"she yelled. "You should already know about that!" I was about to say something back, but something made me stop. Her eyes. They reminded me so much of Annabeth. If she was here right now, she would have been telling me how unwise of me it is to argue with a goddess. I sighed.

"Fine! You do care!" I muttered. "It's just that… I can't live without her." She took a deep breath and nodded.

"Well, I should go," she said. "Zeus will get mad." I nodded. I started to walk back to my room.

"Perseus," Athena said. "I would have given you my blessing. I would have given you my blessing to marry Annabeth." And then she disappeared like nothing had happened.

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Wanted to thank this people: Can'tResistThisFantabulosity, debo bertie, RevolutionLover, dogbiscuit1967 and horseloverhasajarofdirt. Thanks for all your wonderful reviews! I will try and update soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Percy's Perspective**

My mom dropped me off at camp. I told her that I could drive myself, but she didn't trust me to drive on my own. Well, not after what happened. I kept on thinking about the conversation that I had with Athena. Did she really mean it when she said that she would have given me her blessing, to propose to Annabeth? Well, it doesn't matter anymore.

"Percy, we are here," my mom said. I nodded and got out of the car. I looked at Camp. For some reason the Camp didn't look normal. I mean a lot of kids with armors and swords, were running around the camp. My mom came out of the car and kissed me on the forehead.

"Take care Percy," she said. I nodded and kissed her on the cheek.

"Bye mom," I said. "I'll see you later." I started to run to Camp. I could tell that something was wrong. I ran past Thalia's tree. I looked around and tried to spot anyone that I knew. I finally spotted Leo leaning on the Hephaestus's cabin's door.

"Leo!" I yelled. He looked at me immediately, his eyes full of worry. When he saw that it was me, he broke into a smile.

"Percy!" he yelled and started to run towards me. "You're back! Gods, we could totally your help right now!" I frowned.

"What? What happened?" I asked. He sighed.

"Octavian happened!" he answered. "That freak! When he found out that Reyna wasn't going to fight against the Greeks, he got some demigods who were willing, to join him fight against us. They are actually quite a lot of people. I had never thought that a huge amount of people would be as crazy as Octavian!" I nodded.

"How many times has he attacked?" I asked.

"Once," he answered. "But we are expecting another attack soon."

"Has anyone died?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah," he said sadly. "A couple of guys from the Hermes and the Aphrodite cabin." I sighed.

"Where is everybody else?" I asked.

"Well, they're around here somewhere," he said. "Actually, I can see Jason and Piper right over there!" He waved frantically, trying to get their attention. When they saw us, they both smiled and ran towards us.

"Percy!" Jason yelled. "Nice to see you back!" I smiled.

"Hey Jason," I answered back. We did one of those manly hugs.

"So I've heard that Octavian has attacked camp," I said.

"Yes, he has," Jason sighed. "He's probably going to attack again today. Do you think you can fight?" I snorted.

"I am always ready to fight," I answered. "Do you not know me?" Jason smiled.

"It's good to have you back Percy," he patted me on the back. "So let's get ready everyone!" he yelled. Everybody walked away to get ready for the attack. Everyone but Piper. She cleared her throat.

"So," she said. "How are you doing?" I shrugged.

"Not bad I guess," I whispered. She nodded.

"I was wondering if.." she stammered. I nodded for her to continue. "Um.. I have heard that you were in the verge of dying." I nodded. "And while you were at the verge of dying, did you see…."  
"Annabeth?" I interrupted. "Yeah, I did see her." Piper nodded and clasped her hands together.

"And… what else happened?" she asked quietly.

"Nothing really," I answered. "She showed me around Elysium. It did get boring down there, once in a while, but as long as I was with Annabeth, I was okay. I had actually thought that I was really dead, but I wasn't. I hope I was, at least then I would have gotten to be with her."

"Percy," Piper sighed. "I understand how hard it is for you…"

"Do you really understand what I'm going through?" I interrupted her. "Do you really know how it feels to lose someone that you love?!" I yelled. Tears formed in her eyes.

"No Percy, I don't know what you are going through," she shook her head. "But we can't change the past, believe me if I could change it, the first thing I would do would be to bring Annabeth back." I nodded.

"Yeah, I know," I answered quietly. "And I'm sorry, that I yelled at you. It's just really hard for me to deal with the fact.." She nodded.

"I know Percy, I know," she whispered. "But we should get going. Octavian will be here soon." Right when she mentioned him, an explosion went off from our left side. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yeah," I said. "Let's go kick some ass."

**Hi guys! I am so sorry that it took me such a long time to update. I'm really sorry. Anyways, I wanted to thank all of you who sent me reviews. Thank u so much. I will mention all of these people when I'm done with this fanfic. Hope you liked this chapter! :-) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Percy's Perspective**

I ran towards the pavilion, which was where the noise had came from. In the middle of the pavilion was, Octavian. The sight of him made me want to puke. Leo was right though. A lot of people had decided to join Octavian. Why they decided to join him, I don't know. It seemed really stupid of them to attack. I mean what is the point of attacking us? It's not like this attack will change anything. I sighed and ran towards the fight. When Octavian saw me, he smirked.

"Percy Jackson," he yelled. "Your back!" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah," I said. "Let's just get this over with." He snorted.

"Where have you been?" he asked. "And where is your girlfriend? Oh, is she dead?" My eyes widened.

"Shut up!" I yelled and charged at him with Riptide.

"So she is dead," he smiled. "Well, that's good, she seemed annoying from the first time I saw her." My face reddened.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that!" He dodged my moves.

"Or what?" he yelled. "What will you do Jackson?"

"Percy!" Piper yelled. "He's trying to trick you!" I ignored her. I didn't really care about what she thought about this situation.

"She deserved to be dead Jackson!" he yelled. "And don't worry, you'll be dead soon too." I yelled and brought my sword up. Right when I was about to bring it down, an arrow hit me in the chest. Then another. I fell on the cold ground. Octavian laughed.

"Oh look at what love can do," he said. "Love certainly did make you blind Jackson."

"Percy!" I heard Jason yell from behind me. I looked back and saw Jason and a few of the other demigods charging at Octavian while Piper came towards me.

"Percy," she whispered and kneeled beside me. "Oh my gods! I'll get an Apollo camper!" She was about to run off, but I took her arm, and pulled her back.

"Don't," I whispered. Her eyes widened.

"What?" she stammered. "You know that some Ambrosia and Nectar can help you survive!" I nodded.

"I know," I muttered. "But I don't want to survive." A few tears streamed out of Piper's eyes.

"But Percy…"

"I've been waiting for this since she died," I interrupted her. "I can finally be with her for real. Why would I not take that chance?" Piper wiped her eyes.

"Piper, make sure that my funeral is great," I laughed lightly. "And tell my mom that I'm sorry and that I love her." She nodded.

"I'll tell her," she whispered. "And don't worry, I'll make sure that your funeral is great." I smiled.

"Well, it looks like that Wise girl won't be waiting anymore," I muttered. I closed my eyes and thought about Annabeth. I was dying, and this time it was real.

**First: I AM NOT DONE WITH THIS FANFIC! I have one more chapter before I'm done. So I will update the last chapter today later! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Percy's Perspective**

2 moth has passed since I died, well that's how long it seems like has passed. First let me clear a few things up. I DID die for real. This time there is no going back. So when I died, I went through all the things that happened when I last time thought that I died. When Annabeth saw me down here AGAIN, she judo flipped me, AGAIN. She gave me this long speech about had it hadn't taken me more than two days to come back down here , well that's what I thought she said. And fortunately,after a couple of days, she did forgive me for dying.

Right now we are sitting on one of the few benches in Elysium. I have my arms wrapped around her waist, and she has her head on my chest. She's been extremely quiet, which is weird. She's always talking about something.

"What's wrong Wise girl?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Nothing," she answered. "I'm just thinking."

"Which is normal," I smiled. "You are a daughter of Athena after all. What I'm wondering is what you're thinking about." She sighed.

"Well, it's really confusing, Percy," she explained. "I mean it gets boring down here after a while. I don't know…" I nodded.

"So… you were thinking about rebirth?" I asked quietly. Her eyes widened.

"Percy…"

"No, it's okay," I interrupted. "But were you thinking about it?" She looked down and nodded. I sighed.

"You know, we can choose rebirth if you want," I whispered. She sniffled.

"But Percy," she stammered. "If we do choose rebirth, we won't remember each other." I nodded.

"Annabeth, I know," I answered. "But you deserve to have a life. You deserve to go to college, get married and have kids. I don't want to take that away from you." She shook her head.

"Percy, I wanted the person to marry and have kids with to be you!" Tears streamed down her face. I took her face in my hands and wiped away a few of the tears.

"I know, Annabeth," I said. "I wanted the same thing. But, don't worry. We've always found each other. Remember? When the manticore took you? I found a way back to you. And remember the time Hera kidnapped me? You found a way back to me. And I'm sure we will find each other again if we have to. Together right?" She nodded.

"Together," she said. I kissed her on the lips and stood up. She took my hand and followed me towards the River Lethe. The river that would have all of our memories wiped.

When we got to the River Lethe, I pulled Annabeth close to me and kissed her. Tears streamed down her face. I could tell that I was also crying.

"I love you Annabeth," I said.

"I love you too Percy," she said. I took her hand. I willed the water to move up. Annabeth and I then stood in the middle of the river. I squeezed her hand.

"Together?"

"Together." And I then let the water come down.

**So this is the ending. I hope that you all liked my story. And thank you to the people who sent me reviews. Those people are: **_**debo bertie, Gracie's Jar Of Dirt, IIII Winter Wolf IIII, dogbiscuit1967, shadoweater22, Can'tResistThisFantabulosity, RevolutionLover **_**and two guests. Thank you all for your support!**


End file.
